The Proposal
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Sam Winchester and Y/N have been dating for quite a while now and finally a break in hunts has come up. So Sam uses the break to his advantage. Rated M for Sexual content


"Babe, wake up."

You heard your boyfriend calling you but you were just so comfortable you didn't want to move. Hearing him chuckle, you frowned and curled up even tighter in your seat.

"Y/N, I know you're awake. Come on babe, Dean has stopped for the night and its time to check in to the hotel."

Sighing you pulled your head off of the window of the Impala and gazed up at your boyfriend with a small smile.

"I'm up Sammy."

Sam gave you one of his half smiles and laughed as you yawned and stretched.

Finally the two of you made it out of the Impala and stepped out into the cool night. You took a deep breath and smiled as the smell of ocean water filled your senses. After almost a month of nothing but back to back hunts, the boys had decided it was time to take a little vacation, and when you had told them you had never been to the beach before, they instantly knew exactly where you were going on vacation.

"Babe?"

You jumped slightly and turned to see him standing by the trunk of the car, waiting for you.

"Sorry, just lost in thought."

Sam just shook his head and chuckled as you made your way over to him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and the two of you made your way inside the hotel and saw Dean at the front desk paying for the rooms.

"Here you are sir, room 530 and 531. The elevators are just to the left there."

You took Sam's hand and made your way up to the hotel rooms with Dean to unpack your stuff.

"You two okay to entertain yourselves for a while? I think I'm gonna head down to the bar for a while." You turned towards the door of your room and saw Dean leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. Smiling you glanced at Sam who wasn't really paying attention.

"We'll be fine Dean. Go on and have some fun."

Dean grinned and winked at you before he gave Sam a thumbs up and took off down the hallway. Sam came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist before speaking.

"Hey babe, lets go out to dinner tonight? Just a nice night out for the two of us."

Smiling you agreed and began to get ready. Unziping your suitcase, you pulled out a knee length blue dress and a pair of black pumps to wear and you quickly got dressed and did your makeup and hair.

"Y/N are you ready?"

"Almost!"

You turned out the bathroom light and slipped your black pumps on before grabbing a light jacket and making your way over to your boyfriend.

"You look beautiful tonight Y/N."

Blushing a little you smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Sam took you out to a nice resturant for dinner and the two of you talked about everything. You talked about the latest hunts you had been on, made fun of Dean a little, and pretty much just talked about anything. To you it didn't matter what you talked about, being there with Sam was all that mattered. As dinner slowly came to an end, you noticed that Sam was getting a little jumpy but you just brushed it off.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach?"

You nodded and Sam came around to help you out of your chair and took your hand as the two of you began to walk down the street to the small beach by the hotel. Stopping at a bench, the two of you took off your shoes, and Sam rolled up his pants a bit so they wouldn't get wet or sandy and the two of you began to walk up and down the beach for a bit watching the sunset. After a little while, Sam let go of your hand and you started to walk closer to the water so that your feet were now getting wet. You giggled as the water lapped at your ankles and splashed up onto the hem of your dress slightly.

"Hey Y/N?"

Spinning around you turned to see Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets and he was fidgeting. Sam only fidgeted when he was nervous about something. You were a little worried now so you spoke lightly.

"Sam? Is everything alright? You've been a little...jumpy I guess you could say. Is there something here at the hotel?"

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed a bit and took a few steps towards you.

"Everythings fine babe. Um do you remember when we first met?"

You looked up at him bewildered on why he asked but answered reguardless.

"Of course I do...Sam, what's this about babe?"

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed your hands in his.

"Babe, when we first met, I couldn't believe I had just run into the most beautiful woman I had ever met. And I mean literally, considering I bumped into you and knocked you down when we met on that hunt. At first you were a little pissed but after the hunt was over, I saw a completely different side of you. When you are hunting, you are in that badass mode. But afterwards, you were so nice and had you just smiled at me and introduced yourself. That was the first thing I fell in love with, was your smile. Your smile could light up an entire room and no matter how bad my day was, when I see you smile, I can't help but smile with you. After the hunt, we went out to a bar together and I offered to buy you a drink. We talked all night and when it was time to leave, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I knew right then and there that I had to see you again, and 3 years later, here I am. Still falling in love with you all over again."

Sam let go of your hands for a moment to dig into his pocket and pull somthing out. He slowly dropped down to one knee and you gasped as tears began to run down your cheeks. He took your hand again and opened the box and your eyes widened.

"So I ask you right here Y/N, will you make me the happiest man alive and let me keep falling in love with you over and over again for the rest of our lives? Y/N, will you marry me?"

Your hand flew to your mouth as you gasped softly and then you smiled.

"Yes, oh my god, Yes Sam!"

He smiled so wide you thought his cheeks were gonna burst. He slowly slid the ring on your finger and stood up quickly to wrap you in his arms.

"I love you so much Y/N."

You grinned and glanced down at the ring now on your left hand.

"I love you too Sam, so much."

You pulled back from your embrace and just looked at him before leaning in and deeply kissing him. He tightened his arms around you and picked you up off the ground so that your legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed you back just as passionately.

"Room?"

You whispered quietly against his lips and you could feel him smile slightly before he lowered you back to the ground and intertwined your fingers with his. The two of you made your way back to the hotel and back up to your room.

As soon as the door was closed, Sam had you back in his arms and was kissing you once more. You slowly and gently wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you to deepen the kiss. You squealed slightly when you felt him bend down and put his arms under your butt and pick you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist to hold yourself up.

Carrying you backwards towards the bed, Sam gently layed you onto the bed and he slowly began to undress you. He pulled the straps of your dress down and placed kisses on your skin as he exposed more and more. When you got you fully naked, he paused and you couldn't help but blush.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered as he pulled your body close to his and let his lips fall onto yours once more. Getting a little impatient, you began to tug at Sam's shirt and he got the hint and began to undress himself before slowly climbing back on the bed. You grinned at him and shifted your weight so that he was now under you. Leaning down slightly you began to kiss and nibble his neck and Sam let out a soft groan. Unable to take it anymore you reached down and held onto him before sliding down slowly. You gasped as you felt him fill you just right and his hands flew to your hips as he moaned. Sam gave you a few minutes to adjust before he gently but quickly thrust his hips up to meet yours and you both gasped and began to grind against eachother. No words were spoken between the two of you, the only sounds filling the room were of your groans and pants as you brought eachother to your peaks. Sam could feel himself growing close and he leaned up pulling you close and rolling over so that he was back on top. He could feel your walls tightening and he pushed into you hard one last time and both of you let out a loud groan as you went over the edge.

As you both came down from your orgasms, Sam reached up and pushed your hair out of your face from where it had gotten stuck in the sweat. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled you close to him so that your hand and head were lying on his chest and he laced his fingers with yours and glanced down to see your engagement ring.

"I love you future Mrs. Winchester."

You grinned and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"And I love you Mr. Winchester."

As you drifted off to sleep, you couldn't help but smile and dream about what the rest of your life was going to be like with Sam.


End file.
